The production of iridescent crystal glass was enlightened by the ancient screens of China. In ancient China, people drew or printed animals and plants, such as flowers, birds, insects, and fishes, on screens. As times changed, the dusting cold rolled sheets, PCM and VCM used for conventional refrigerator door shells and the ABS or PS plastic products for panels of air conditioners, lost marketing competence due to their tedious colors and patterns. Based on the deep processing of glass, the present inventive entity has been studying the effects of implementing the patterns and colors used on the screens by ancient Chinese on transparent glass. Therefore, the present inventive entity has painted iridescent crystal ink on glass, and added patterns suitable for household electric appliances and buildings in the later stage, thereby greatly improving the appearance of products. In addition, due to the high safety performance of toughened glass and the suitability of patterns and colors, iridescent crystal glass products have been gradually accepted by the consumers, and it is now time for iridescent crystal's development.